Fangs of the Jungle
by Shiori Yoshida
Summary: Nanoha and the Research team go to a tropical rain forest to find the legend of Al-Hazard. There are two keys that are supposed to "unlock" the treasures that it holds and it will grant you unimaginable amount of power. But along the way tiger attack their base and so Nanoha is lost from trying to run from one when it finds her...again. Lucky, someone saves her in time. NanoFate
1. Chapter 1: Lost

MGLN Fanfic

Chapter 1: Lost

**A/N: I don't own anything**

**~Nanoha's POV~**

The sky was bright, blue and the clouds where gently flowing by, the trees rustled as the wind breezed through. The birds were happily chirping as I walked through the jungle, letting the sweat roll off my body. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath, the scenery was beautiful. Everything fell in place with each other like it was meant to be there, the only problem was me…WHERE THE FUCK AM I.

I looked around searching for my companions, and of courses I was the only one to get lost after running away from the tigers that attacked our base. But before that lets go back to before I got lost.

**~Time skip~**

"Hayate, I think we should just wrap it up right now. I don't see us finding it anytime soon, plus we already extended the date and I don't think we can spend any more money."

A tall, short haired brunette turned around to face me, "Nanoha, we can't just give up now. Just think about the people who need this research, the things that could help humanity." declared Hayate

"Hayate, you're really only in it for the money so stop acting" mentioned a short redhead

"But Vita, what's the fun in that" Hayate proclaimed to the redhead,Vita

"The purpose of this expedition is to see if the keys to Al-Hazard are real. Legend has it that if you possess those keys then you'll have an imaginable amount of power. However in our research we were able to conclude that this 'unimaginable amount of power' is basically magic. If we have that in our possession then our world would become even better, but that's only if the legend is real and I don't really believe that our hypothesis is correct but…that's just my opinion."

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the blonde haired man, "What, I'm just saying that the possibilities of these 'keys' possessing magic is impossible and also to find this Al-Hazard you would probably have to be able to control this so called 'magic'."

"…well no shit Sherlock, we were just joking around," Hayate stated bluntly, "We know how important this is for you. Even if you don't believe magic and only want the credits"

"Yunno it's gonna be fine, besides…you do have the best research team money can buy" I said with a smile on my face

Yunno shook his head, "I know that…but I'm still worried"

"Hey don't worry Yunno, we'll find it before anyone else and then you'll be famous, and I can by me some new roller blades." said a girl with short dark, blue hair

A girl with orange twin tails hit the blue haired woman on the head, "Baka Subaru, it's not going to be that easy."

"Mou Tea…I just wanted to cheer him up" the blue haired woman, Subaru, said to Tea while rubbing the newly formed lump on her head.

"Now, now, it's fine. Besides, I think it's best if we head back to base for lunch" said a pinkette

"I agree with Signum, we also need to scratch off the places we've been already" replied a short haired blonde.

"Yea I gotta agree with you there Shamal, so let's go back. Besides, the others are probably going to eat without us if we don't hurry. And you guys know how much Erio eats" said Hayate

We started to walk back to base but sometime along the way it almost felt like somebody-or thing-was watching us.

**xX*~*Xx**

As we got back to base something seemed wrong, in fact I couldn't even smell the food that Caro usually cooks. When we came out from under the trees and into the clearing, everything was in shambles, the tents were ripped, the tables were smashed, and even the pre-cooked food was all over the forest floor.

"What the hell happened here" stated Hayate

"I don't know but we need to find the oth-" I was cut off when we heard a scream coming from inside the jungle. My eyes widen when I realized whose scream it belonged to, Caro.

We ran towards the sound of the scream, but we weren't expecting tigers to be there also. There were four-well five if you include Zafira, Hayate's dog-people standing back-to-back against each other. One of them was Reinforce who was holding a kitchen knife in front of her, hoping that it would hold off the wild beast. Then next one was Erio, who was pretty small for his age, held up a small stick. I frowned at that, _really a stick…what the hell were you thinking, that you was going to play fetch with them. _Shari had her back up against Reinforce and was clutching her laptop to her chest. Then there was Caro who, by the look of it, was scared to death as she held her frying pan against her chest and made sure that she wasn't anywhere near the beast. And last but not least was Zafira, the smartest dog I've ever meet, was crotched low and back arched up while he bared his teeth at the tigers. Surrounding them were six tigers, all who looked like they were ready to kill.

"Signum" shouted Hayate

"On it" replied Signum as she charged at the tigers with her katana, Laevatein.

"I'm going too" stated Vita as she held her prized possession, Graf Eisen, in her hands.

"Me too" shouted Subaru as she ran at the tigers with her fist raised.

_I can understand Vita…but Subaru you don't even have a weapon…maybe Tea will tell her- wait where is Tea._ I looked around and spotted Tea sitting high in one of the trees holding a sniper rife in her hands. _What the hell, when did she get up there. Wait no the real question is, where the hell did she get that sniper rifle. Last time I check she only had a pistol and her hiking bag with her._

I wanted to join in the fight, but seeing that Signum and Vita was basically smashing them while Subaru was just punching air. I decided that I wasn't needed; besides Shamal had already gotten over to Reinforce and the others. When I turned around Hayate was already half way up a tree.

"Hayate…what the hell are you doing"

"What does it look like I'm doing," said Hayate as she perched herself on a branch, "I'm climbing a tree"

"I can see that but uh…why"

"So that doesn't happen" Hayate pointed at the space in front of me

"What do you mean-…oh never mind" standing in front of me was another tiger. It seemed like one of them got out of the fight and decided to come after the only person that was defenseless. And that person was me.

And that's how I managed to get lost in the jungle; although I wished that I had just followed what Hayate did in order to stay out of this. However, things always can't go your way. So I did the next best thing, I waited. I mean, of course if I had just taken a radio from Yunno then I could avoided all of this. Well, at least I got away from that tiger.

*GRRROOWWLL*

..._Well…that can't be good. _I turned around and standing right in front of me was a tiger, again.

"Why is this happening to me" I said, and then I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Unfortunately, it wasn't long; as I ran I tripped on a tree root in the ground and fell on my knees. Before I could even think about standing up _el tigre _over here decides now's the perfect time to get the jump on me. He-_or is it a she-_ starts to walk closer to me as I back myself up as far as I could to get out of reach. My back hits the bark of a tree, signaling that I can't go any further. I look up and my eye meets his eye, sensing my fear he arches his back. I now see that it's no longer human and animal, it's the prey and the predator.

"Somebody….please help me"

**A/N: Well…looks like I am continuing this story. Anyway I redid this chapter because I thought that the first one was a piece of crap and I didn't like it at all…in fact I don't even know why I posted that chapter. But thanks to you guys, I decided that I will continue this story so I'm looking for your guys support because this story is going to be pretty hard to do because it really was just an idea that popped into my head and I really didn't have a plot. So I hope you guys will help me out with this story…plus it might be a while before I post the next chapter. Thanks and please review**

**Peace out~ ****Shiori ****Yoshida**


	2. Chapter 2: Roar of the Tiger

MGLN Fanfic

Chapter 2: Roar of the Tiger

**A/N: I don't own anything. Okay so Fate's name is Pup, it's just that she doesn't have a real name in this story. Just read….you're gonna see were this goes **** *evil laugh* *Cough cough*. I also reposted the last chapter on 8/26/13 so you might want to go back and reread it because I changed some stuff. Oh and since Fate doesn't know Japanese, everything that's in **_**italics **_**will be in Japanese so it's like this**

"Normal"-**animal speaking**

"_Normal"___**–Japanese speaking**

**For now it will be like this until Fate starts to learn Japanese (SPOILER ALERT-well not really) then it will be switched.**

**~Normal POV~**

Two beings walked through the grassy forest. One of them being a wolf, but the unusually thing about this wolf was that her coat was colored with orange and white fur. But the second one was even weirder; it walked on two legs next to the wolf. She had long, matted, blonde hair that laid loosely along her back. She held a muscular figure as she walked with well-toned legs. Her hands where harden and her nails were sharp as razors. The only thing on her body was pieces of loin's cloth that was wrapped around her massive chest and waist. But it was her eyes that captured her appearance. They were deep crimson that almost seemed to look straight into your soul.

Other than that the two seem to be on the outlook for food when one of them had the idea of climb a tree to get some fruit.

"Pup have I ever told you how much I love you" stated the orange wolf

"…no" said Pup, her voice fill with uncertainness as she started to climb the tree

"Well I'm telling you now. Oh and if you see some of those weird yellow things could you toss those down. Thanks" the orange wolf smiled up at her companion as she sat down on the ground with her tail curling around her legs

"Sure thing Arf" said Pup as she found a branch to stand on. Once found what she was looking for she reached over to grab it but before she could even touch the fruit, she saw something-or someone- run by her with a tiger behind her, and gaining speed at that.

"Hey sister, did you see that"

"See what" asked Arf

"That…thing that came running past us and it was being chased by a tiger"

"WHAT, oh hells to the nah. That tiger is in our territory, we need to bag It." exclaimed Arf

"But shouldn't we tell the Elders…I mean that's what we're supposed to do" replied Pup

"Oh please, we can handle a tiger…you did just see one right?" Arf half asked, half stated

"Yea" said Pup

Arf jumped up, "Then let's go get it…which way did it go" you could just hear the excitement in her voice

Pup held up a finger and pointed in the direction she saw them run, "that way I think"

Arf started to run towards the direction that Pup pointed too and Pup did the same as soon as she jumped down from the tree. Pup kept an even pace with Arf as they ran to catch up with the tiger. They soon came into a clearing where the tiger stood crotch over something. Pup looked closer to see if she could get a better view of what the tiger was chasing, but before she could Arf pulled at her cloth lightly, signaling that they should blend in with the back ground.

"Alright, one three I'm gonna ponce on the thing while you wait for an opening to bring it down got it" said Arf

"Isn't that….I don't know, a little too plain for a plan of attack" said Pup as she held a questioning look on her face

"Look do you have a better idea," Pup opened her mouth to speak but Arf cut her off, "No I don't think so. Just wait and see, but Pup if this turns out bad I want you to run and don't look back okay?"

"But sis-"

"Don't argue with me Pup, just promise me" Arf looked her in the eyes as she waited for a response.

Pup signed but agreed to it anyway.

"Good, now get ready….1….2….3!" Arf launched herself at the tiger; she managed to land on its back and sinks her teeth into the scarf of its neck. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to stop the said beast. The tiger shook Arf off of his back and flung her into a nearby tree.

"ARF," shouted Pup. Anger was held in her eyes as she too rushed at the tiger only for her to be pushed back into something that didn't really feel like a tree at all.

"_Ouch…"_ said the being that Pup had landed on. She turned around to look only to be at wonder about the creature she landed on but then she heard her sister's cry and focused back on the fight that was at hand.

Arf was bleeding bad as she stood up to face the tiger again. She had a huge gash on the side of her stomach where blood was just oozing out like it was a faucet. Arf turned to face Pup, _run, _her eyes called out.

Pup look at Arf, her eyes wide as she saw her only sister barely standing in front of the tiger. No, she would not let her sister die, she told herself. She felt around on the ground, looking for anything that would help when she felt something sharp. Her hands had enclosed on a sharp jagged rock, Pup pick up the rock and look back that the tiger. _This is the only chance I have; I need to make this count. _Pup crept up by hind the tiger as quietly as she could before she pounced onto its back.

The tiger growled as the sharp rock punctured threw his skin, leaving a small but deep wound in his stomach. Pup pulled out the rock to stab the tiger again but was throw off again into another tree. Her back hit the tree hard as you could hear the small crack coming from the impact.

The tiger then turn his attention away from Arf and started to creep towards Pup, mad that someone had managed to seek up on him.

"No no no no…come on Pup get up….PUP GET UP, MOVE" Arf yelled desperately as she struggled to move herself

Pup saw that the tiger already getting ready to pounce, _I only have on shot at this. If I don't then this may be my last, _thought pup as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position, the sharp rock still in her hand.

(**A/N: I was thinking about stopping it but then I decided I wasn't gonna be that mean****) **

The tiger pounced and time stood still as Arf shouted pup's name, the tiger landed on top of Pup. However, it didn't move, the tiger was now lying onto of Pup, almost like a blanket being rapped around her.

Then there was movement underneath the body of the tiger, "Hey sister, you think can help me out here"

Arf signed as she heard the voice of her sister, "I don't think I can do that right now, I'm kind of in my own troubles right now"

"Oh really," replied Pup as she moved from underneath the tiger.

"So," asked Arf as she started to move towards Pup, the wound now stopped bleeding, "how did you do it"

"Do what"

"Kill it, kill the tiger" asked Arf

"Oh…well I picked up this rock that was on the ground, it was pretty sharp if you ask me but anyway, I used that to kill it. I stab it in its throat when it lunged for me" explained Pup

"Uh…well that one way to deal with it but…what's that" Arf nodded her head in one of the directions of the tree.

Pup turned around to see it-well more like someone- leaning against a tree.

Arf walked closer to it, "What do you think we should do to it?"

"…Food?"

"What- nooooo we're not going to eat it"

"…Bait?"

Arf sweat drop at the question, "really Pup…no I was think we should bring it back with us to the pack. We also need to tell the Elders about what happened today…even though we'll probably get killed after what we did today" Arf shivered as she thought about what the Elders were going to do to her.

"Well lets go and oh….you're caring it" as Arf

"WHAT" yelled Pup

"Do you see this wound and that thing, I don't think I can carry it…beside it kind of looks like you"

**A/N: yea second chapter. So what did you guys think, was it good, bad. Anyway hoped you guys enjoyed but I warn you I don't update fast so you might have to wait a while anyway, thanks for the support and I thank everybody that has reviewed, favorite, and followed on this story.**

**Peace out~ ****Shiori ****Yoshida**


	3. Chapter 3: The Name

MGLN Fanfic

Chapter 3: The Name

**When in Fate/Pup's POV**

"Normal"-**animal speaking**

"_Normal"___**–Japanese speaking**

**A/N: Hey peoples… yea third chapter so enjoy, I don't own anything**

**~Pup's POV~**

It took a while for us to get back to the pack. Well, one reason was because of Arf's wound, which was causing her to stumble a little now and then. The other reason, well let's just say we didn't want to face the Elder's wrath. Once we got back, we immediately went to go see Kaede, our pack's best healer.

"Hey Kaede, you got a wolf that needs help over here" called out Arf

"How many times do I have to tell you pups that when I mean-…oh it's you Arf," said Kaede as she came out of her cave, "so what did you do this time. Eat the wrong fruit, pee in the wrong spot-"

"WHAT- no, nothing close to that…I just got into a small fight"

"Yea with what?" asked Kaede

"…" mumbled Arf

"What was that, I didn't hear you" said Kaede as she perked her ears up

"A…a tiger" answered Arf

"A WHAT," yelled Kaede as she ran outside to where the herb plants grew. We quickly followed her, knowing she meant business, "when did this happen"

"A little while ago" I answered, finally speaking for the first time

"How big is the wound Arf" asked Kaede as she pulled out some plants from between her teeth

"Well…it's not that big but it's a little deep, the bleeding as already stopped" answered Arf

"Well that's good….by the way, what are you carrying Pup" asked Kaede as she started to treat Arf's wound

"Oh…well I don't really know, I think we saved it from the tiger" I looked down at this…thing that was in my arms. She (I'm guessing it's a she) had long light, brown hair that came past her shoulders and stopped at her mid back, tided up to the side. She had a round face that made her look beautiful, her nose, and those small, soft shaped lips made everything fit perfectly in place. For some strange reason, my heart started to pound, and my face felt hot. I didn't know what was happening, maybe I was getting sick…should I tell Kaede about it?

"-up…Pup…PUP"

I jumped as Arf yelled out my name, "Yes sister"

"I'm done, Kaede says that I just need to stay out of trouble…but that looks like it's impossible since now we have to go talk to the Elders about what happened today, and what we're going to do about that" explained Arf as she started to walk towards the Arena.

The Arena was where everything took place; duels, judgments, and even festivals. So it was natural that the Elder's would be there also. Arf and I walked onto the platform that stood in the middle of the Arena and waited until four wolves came forward and sat in front of us.

"What has brought you pups here today" asked the first Elder, Ryota, whose fur was pitch black with yellow eyes that stared straight into your soul…well not really, more like he was trying not to fall asleep again.

"Oh calm down Ryota, you're gonna scare the pups" stated the fourth Elder, Daiki, his fur is grey and his eyes are light blue, like the sky. He's more outgoing and cheerful out of the rest of the Elders, maybe because he's the youngest one.

"Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the den today" said the third Elder, Akane, whose fur was dark red, along with white tips at the top of her tail and paws. I guess you could say she's just one of those wolves that can't stay single.

"Or maybe he couldn't get laid because of something he said" replied the second Elder and mate of Ryota, Winter. Her coat was just pure white, the opposite of Ryota.

Daiki whistled, "What did you do to piss her off, Ryota"

"What, nothing…just stuff" answered Ryota

"A piece of advice Ryota, if a woman think she's right then she's right don't even argue back ," said Akane, "whatever you said must have pissed her off so much that you could even get laid" Akane giggled at her comment

"Oh will you guys be quieted" yelled Ryota

"…um excuse me" spoke Arf

All eyes looked at her, waiting to hear what she was going to say. Arf took a deep breath before she continued, "um we wanted to inform you that while we were on hunting duty today, we came across a tiger that was in our territory"

"Umm, the tiger pack has been getting out of hand lately it's not a surprise that one was there. So, what was it doing?" asked Winter

"Well that's what we needed to talk about" replied Arf before she went into an explanation about what happened with the tiger

"You foolish pups" yelled Ryota

We both cringed at the sound of his voice, yea…he was mad.

"Calm down dear, now what are you carrying Pup" asked Winter, now noticing the being that was in my arms

"I don't really know…we picked it up after I killed the tiger" I said

Winter came closer to inspect the thing in my arms, "Set it down" said Winter

I kneeled down to put her on the ground in front of me, "It's a human girl" said Winter as she looked up at the Elders

"A human girl….that probably means that there are more of them around" replied Akane

"A guess that means its time uh," stated Ryota as he looked straight at me, "Pup…as you should know, you're not like the other wolves. You walk on two legs, you can climb trees, and fur doesn't cover your whole body. Pup…you're a human-just like this girl- you have been raised by wolves, treated like one of us, you are one of us, you just don't look like us."

I froze, the words that Ryota said to me, I didn't want them to be true. Of course I knew that I was different, that's why all of the other wolves didn't hang around me, well…besides Arf. However, I've lived here my whole life, the Elders telling me that I'm actually a human (whatever that is) is devastating.

"…but…th-that's not… I mean-"

"_Urggg…"_ everybody stopped and turned towards the noise. It turns out that the human girl was about to wake up.

"Arf, Pup, I want you to look after the girl until she can find her way back to her group. But for now, she's in your hands" explained Ryota

"Wait what, you gotta be kidding me. We don't even know what she can do, plus I doubt we can even speak to her" replied Arf

"Maybe not you Arf, but Pup can if she tries" Daiki said

"But-"another groan comes from the human before I could continue

"Now take her to your den before she wakes up, don't want her to run off do we. Besides, it will be easier to know that another human is with her" exclaims Akane

"Now hurry off before she wakes up" said Winter before she turned around and walked off

"See you later" said Akane before she followed Winter

"Bye" said Daiki

"Good bye for now, but both of you are still in trouble" Ryota warned before he also left.

Arf signed after they left, "man I was hoping he would have forgotten about that. Well," Arf looked down at the human girl, "let's go back to the den before she wakes up"

I nodded at Arf before we headed towards our den.

**xX~*~Xx**

We waited for a while before she came to her sense. When her eyes opened, they were hazed over a little bit until she really took in her surroundings and screamed. Now I know what your guys are thing….what did you do Pup. Well, I didn't know what to do; in fact I didn't understand anything she was saying, it just all sounded like mush…or maybe a monkey…yea more like a monkey.

She finally calmed down once she notices that we were starting at her.

"_Oh…umm…hey…who are you" _she said

I just blinked at her, what…I didn't know what she was saying to me.

"Do you have any idea what she's saying" I asked Arf

"Nope" said Arf, popping the p

"_Do…do you understand me" _she said again

I guess that she was talking about her language so I shook my head side-to-side, telling her no.

"_Oh great, I just had to get saved by a girl that can't even speak nor understand what I'm saying." _she yelled

"Do you think she's going crazy" asked Arf as she watched the girl pace around the den

"No…I think she's just frustrated, seeing that we can't talk to each other" I answered

"Well Elder Daiki did say you could talk to her if you tried, maybe you should at least let her know you're not stupid"

"HEY" I yelled back

"What, it need to be said now just try to speak to her" said Arf as she nodded her head, motioning for me to go

I cleared my throat to get her attention, "_I…understand,"_ I said, picking up a few words from her. I didn't know what it meant but she was clearly surprise by the way I spoke.

"_So you do understand?" _she asked

I licked my lips as I spoke again, "_I…speak_"

"_Well that's great, can you help me get out of here."_ She said hopefully

I tilted my head, trying to gather the words from her speech again. "…_help."_

"_Yes, could you help me umm…sorry, what's your name, I never really did get it?"_

"…_Name, no."_ I turned back towards Arf

"What's a _name_, Arf" I asked

"Hmm…oh I think she means your epithet, a phrase that expresses your characteristics. However you don't have one yet." Says Arf

"Why don't I have one?"

"Well you haven't become of age yet to let the Elders pick out your epithet; either that or you haven't met your mate yet. You see, your epithet is something that describes only you and only you, no one has the same epithet as you. When you have a mate, your mate creates your epithet for you, declaring the bond you have for each other. However, only one of you creates the epithet for your mate. I know it may seem weird but that's how we've been doing this system. You met your mate, one of them makes an epithet for you, and it's usually the female but some males make them for their mate so it doesn't really matter which one does it, but you have to be the first one to say it." Explained Arf

I was going to ask another question but then I realized that the girl was staring at us, it seems that she isn't used to this type language herself.

"…_name, no"_ I repeated again, assuming that she was talking about the epithet

"_No name uh…well how about I give you a name, you saved me anyway. I should at least give you something," _she said, _"oh and my name is Nanoha"_

"…_Nanuho" _I repeated, since this conversation I've started to understand some of the words was saying and for this one I was guessing she was telling me her name

"_Urg…Vita does the same thing, is my name really that hard to say. No…my name is Na-No-Ha"_

"_Na...No...Ha" _I said back

She nodded her head, _"Now put it together…Nanoha"_

"…_Nanoha"_

She clapped her hands together, "_YES, that's it…now for your name….hmmm, how about…Mayu?"_

"Mayu…really, gentle truth, that doesn't fit you at all Pup, we lie all the time." Arf spoke

I shook my head when I hear Arf's explanation.

"_No uh…okay what about…Nariko" _asked Nanoha

I shook my head again, I really didn't like that name…it didn't seem like me. We went through a couple of more names, some of them I understood because they were in my language but others I didn't know.

"_Umm, I don't really have any more names…I mean it was like fate brought you to rescue-…THAT'S IT" _Nanoha yelled as she stood up, only to hit her head on the roof of the den.

"_I don't understand" _I said, my human language getting better

"_Fate…that's your name…so do you like it" _Nanoha asked

I thought about it, I really did like the sound of the name.

"Well I like it," said Arf," it kind of fits you…Fate" Arf had what looked-or was-a smile on her face. I could see she was thinking about something, but I had no idea what it was. But I nodded my head at the name.

"_Well then, it's nice to meet you…Fate"_

However the next thing she did left me in shock, Nanoha crawled in front of me, put one of her hands on my face and kissed my check.

"_And thank you" _said Nanoha before she laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

"Well looks like you found a mate before me Fate" said Arf

"What" my face in a puzzled look

"When the mate agrees to the epithet they seal it with a kiss and they form a lifelong bond that can't be broken…well unless you die then that's pretty much it" explained Arf

"So your saying that I just formed a lifelong bond with a person I've never meet before"

"Pretty much"

…Shit

**A/N: and done…man that was a lot of work .I just love how easy it is to give Fate her name, it makes life so much better. I think that was like the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. Look I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a really good excuse…life happened….yea that's my excuse but seriously, how did you guys like the chapter. Good, bad, awesome sauce, craziness, yea so pleases review because I really want to know what you guys thought about the chapter and what you think about the story so far.**

**P.S Epithet is a real word, look it up**

**Peace out~ ****Shiori ****Yoshida**


End file.
